Deborah Petrelli-Parkman
Deborah Carina Petrelli-Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the third daughter and fifth child of Matt Parkman Jnr and Gracie Petrelli-Parkman, and will be the second eldest of triplet daughters. She will possess the abilities of Remote Teleportation, Shadow Regeneration, Fear Manipulation and Lightning Generation. Appearance Deborah will have golden hair and blue eyes, with a similar pale skin tone to most of her siblings. Her hair will be a darker blonde than Sarah's and it will not wave as much. As an adult, she will normally wear quite muted makeup, and her taste in fashion will be pretty eccentric. She will consider herself to be a bit of an oddball and will generally try to show this in her appearance. Abilities Deborah's first ability will be Remote Teleportation. Using this ability, she will be able to send people away and summon them to a location, but will never be able to teleport herself anywhere. The ability will develop meaning that she will not only be able to summon people from great distances, but also send people to other locations and teleport them from one place to another. As an adult, she will learn to teleport others through time as well. Her second ability will be Shadow Regeneration. Deborah will be able to heal herself any time she can insert her injury into a shadow. She will not be able to heal if she cannot do this. She will be able to heal internal injuries, as long as she can place the affected part of her body in shadow, but she will not be able to heal herself from poison or infections, as these will affect her body too generally. She also won't be able to heal herself from age. Her third ability will be Fear Manipulation. Deborah will be able to detect the fears of others whenever she chooses to do so, making the information appear in her mind. She will also be able to change a fear, remove a fear and increase a fear until the person is terrified or it becomes an irrational phobia. She will also be able to cause realistic illusions of fears. However, she will not learn to bring fears into reality until she is an adult, and even then, doing so will exhaust her. Her final ability will be Lightning Generation. Using this ability, Deborah will be capable of generating bolts of lightning, summoning them from the sky. She will not be able to create lightning or electricity in any other manner. Due to this limitation, she must always be outside or near a door or window in order to use this ability effectly. She will be able to control the size and shape of the lightning and could aim them effectively, usually by pointing in the desired direction. However, she will not be immune to the lightning if the ability is somehow deflected back at her. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gracie Petrelli-Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman Jnr *Older sisters - Lilly and Sarah Petrelli-Parkman *Older brothers - Cameron and Liam Petrelli-Parkman *Younger sisters - Alysson, Clara, Jenna and Kathie Petrelli-Parkman *Younger brothers - Isaac, Wyatt and Ted Petrelli-Parkman History & Future Etymology Deborah is a Hebrew name which means "bee". Her middle name, Carina, is Latin and means "beloved". It also means "pure" in Greek, since it can be considered as derived from Carin or Catherine. Her surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or a person who works in or owns a park, while Petrelli means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters